wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Koenachtig/Archives/1
Featured Article You seem to be an active user. I need your opinion on what article should be featured, reply here, Cheers! --Orangitu 09:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Worms: Reloaded Featured! Thanks for your opinion. --Orangitu 00:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The Worms Wiki Adopting? You can do it here: Community Central: Adoption Requests. This wiki has been inactive and i think it needs an admin like you. BTW, if you did become a bureaucrat, could you raise me to an admin? I wanted to do something about the logo. I can't adopt this wiki, since i'm not eligible to adopt: I have founded another wiki in the last 60 days. Orangitu 01:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Worms Wiki Thanks for the message, I see. You're a good contributor and an editor. I think you are the most active user. I've got a link for you to adopt this wiki, Community Central: Adoption Requests. You can request administrator and bureaucrat rights. I don't really know how to use administrator and bureaucrat rights so that is why I ask you to become it. Drakez 02:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Opinion You're welcome for your reply on Worms Wiki, I appreciate you becoming bureaucrat and it is very excellent but sometimes the Wikia staff won't give you rights for unknown reasons. Other than that, we could spread the message on contributing this wiki so that the Worms wiki will be having more active users and even more active. There is a large risk if you spread the message, it will attract trolls who will spoil the wiki. If Worms wiki becomes popular so there might be a featured user of the month. Drakez 07:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No subject Well, you could try to adopt this wiki. I will also contribute, but mostly to Worms: Reloaded related pages, as I have bought the game. I've been editing since 2008, so I have some experience. ShadoW 09:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for the welcome back message. I did have a nice vacation. P.S: I wonder why the wikia staff hasn't replied to your request, It's been 5 days already. Orangitu 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey, Looks like the guys at wikia approved your adoption request! Could you pls make me an admin? Orangitu 09:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be looking forward to that --Orangitu 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I've sent the request on the admin page, I'll wait for your respond. --Orangitu 02:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, Just wanna ask why have you been inactive for the last few days? I'll wait for your response. Orangitu 06:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Worms-Reloaded.de http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProblemReports/37400 I think a partnership will be good. If we work together, maybe more users would visit the wiki. But the decision is up to you. Orangitu 06:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :We'll discuss this later, i'm currently having an exam. I'm only allowed to use the computer for 5 minutes or so. --Orangitu 04:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Looks like you're back editing. Hope the sickness wasn't too bad. Orangitu 07:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki I don't think a wiki on an external server would be necessary. People know wikis by the name wikia, if we host another wiki, there will be a competition on pageviews, and sooner or later somebody else will adopt this wiki. Well, but that's just my opinion. As for my steam account, it's a long story. I don't have one. Hope you're ok with this Orangitu 14:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Knowe386 I'm here concerning Knowe386 he's been making page that's useless and pages with false info like Worms mega armageddon i tried googling it but there's nothing about it 11:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Yoo Koen, firstly, I really have been practically abandoning this wiki, and I would like to apologize for that. Visiting after a time of inactivity, I feel that some parts of this wiki is outdated. I felt like the logo I made looked pretty bad by now, especially because it was made at a time when I was stil new to digital artworks (not to mention bad english, but that's another story XD). So, I tried to make this experimental new wordmark for our wiki. How do you like it? Please let me have your opinion on it, would be appreciated. <3 -- Orangitu | Talk 18:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I can agree that this wiki's pages are a bit messy. I've spent the last few hours reading trough, and correcting some. :The suggestion of a new logo came after a saw the main pages of other wikis, was the least I can do. :Overall, I think a new design would be great, especially for the main page (which I made.. :P). We just need something to base it on. I'd be delighted to make some of the images, if needed. :-- Orangitu | Talk 21:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) A few things Okay, so now that I've been here for more than a month and made more than just a handful of edits, do you think I'm ready to be an admin? As this is a fairly quiet wiki, I could really do some great stuff here, such as a better theme, new logo, and a generally cleaner interface. There is also a few pages and images which need to be deleted but I can't delete them as I'm not an admin. EpicWikipedian 23:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Staff recruitment Hey there, been a long time huh? Anyway, I want you opinion about something. I've been occasionally visiting the wiki for the last few months, and I've noticed that most of the active users are gone. This has lead to a major decrease in wiki activity - down to even less than one useful contribution per day. But this, in turn, has upped the number of unessecary contributions. I often see new pages created by unknown users, containing only one sentence. So I thought, how about promoting staff recruitment? Not only will it encourage contributions, but as soon as the someone gets promoted, he/she can help us tidy up the wiki. How about it? And I know, the last time I contacted you was about redesigning the main page. I haven't abandoned the idea, in fact I'm kinda working on it. It'll just take some time. -- Orangitu | Talk 13:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Help You're an admin, right? I need you to do something. Some idiot vandal deleted one of the pictures at the Classes page. He deleted the Scout's picture, and messed around with the other pictures. I fixed the other pictures but I can't add any pictures in this Wiki because I'm just a Wikia contributor and I don't have an account here. Can you PLEASE add the Scout picture again? Look at the page's history (before the vandalism strike) and you'll see which picture I'm talking about. Why are you inactive? We need you. This wiki only has two active admins. You could have at least told us you were going to leave this wiki. You just suddenly disappeared. Why is that? Seriously, WHY IS THAT?! 10:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hello there! I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I was in school! I'm now available again if you wanna talk :) - Danuhau (talk) 16:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'm in there now! : - Danuhau (talk) 13:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC)